NAMES CHANGE7
by ks
Summary: The time has arrived...PLEASE REVIEW


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground.  
  
  
NAMES CHANGE7  
  
  
Quote: What's in a name?  
  
  
  
  
Peter, Sophie, and Scott walked into the restaurant and waited to be seated. Scott leaned up against a rail and looked around the place  
  
Scott: Gosh I don't know the last time I had pizza  
  
Sophie smiled at him  
  
Sophie: Did they put you on a diet when you were working on the movie?  
  
Scott shrugged his shoulders and gave a little confused look  
  
Scott: Not really, I was just too nervous to eat  
  
Sophie laughed and smiled at him  
  
Waitress: Would you like smoking or non-smoking?  
  
Peter: Non-smoking if you have it.  
  
Waitress: Ok follow me  
  
They all followed her to a table at the back of the restaurant and after she had written down what they wanted to drink, she left  
  
Peter: So, what are we going to get?  
  
He looked at the menu in front of him  
  
Scott: Food  
  
They all laughed and began talking…  
***************************************  
  
Shelby slightly pushed David out of the car and laughed as he tripped on his shoestrings.   
  
Shelby: *sarcastically* Don't drip Davey  
  
David gave her a little disgusted look and walked over to the vehicle that Hank was getting out of  
  
Shelby turned around to see Ezra and Daisy walking up behind her  
  
Shelby: So…  
  
Daisy rolled her eyes and smiled at Shelby  
  
Daisy: *dryly* You should have pushed him harder  
  
Shelby laughed and walked towards the restaurant. She looked up as Juliete let out a loud squeal  
  
Shelby: My word Princess.  
  
Juliete: WHAT?  
  
Shelby: You may be small but you have strong lungs  
  
A wide smile crossed Juliete face as she grabbed Auggie's hand and led him inside  
  
Kat: I guess we should follow her if we all want a table together  
  
David: You sure you and Hank don't want some time alone  
  
David smirked at them  
  
*I love buggin Kat* he thought to himself  
  
Kat: No that's fine thank you  
  
She gave David a friendly smile and walked in behind Juliete  
  
David: Is it possible to get her mad at you?  
  
A look of thought crossed Ezra's face as he held up a finger  
  
Ezra: Umm…nope  
  
Shelby: *dryly* She has decided nothing bothers her  
  
Daisy: *dryly* She claims that it can't as long as she has inner strength and Hank   
  
Daisy gave a dry smile and walked into the restaurant. Ezra smiled at he held the door open for her  
  
*She'll be mine someday* he thought to himself while glaring at David who was laughing at him.  
  
  
  
  
They were all waiting to be seated…  
  
Waitress: All of you together?  
  
Auggie: Uh yeah, could we like get a big table together or somethin'?  
  
The waitress looked around and then turned her attention back to the group  
  
Waitress: How many?  
  
David: There's eight unless you would care to join us.  
  
He smiled playfully at the girl who just rolled her eyes and walked off. Everyone laughed at him  
  
Auggie: Ouch man, that hurt  
  
Ezra: Dissed again  
  
He just gave them all a disgusted look and continued to stare at the waitress who was walking back to them  
  
Waitress: I have a table open in the section smoking if that's ok…  
  
They all shook their heads  
  
Auggie: Yeah, that's cool  
  
They al followed her  
  
Daisy: *dryly* We all hope the smoke doesn't infect our lungs, which will cause an early death  
  
Shelby raised an eyebrow at Daisy who just smiled dryly at her  
  
Shelby: *sarcastically* You always did look on the bright side of things  
  
Daisy gave a little laugh and Shelby just smirked at her  
**************************************  
  
Scott sat leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling   
  
Peter: What you thinking about man?  
  
Scott sighed and sat up, propping his elbows up on the table  
  
Scott: Just stuff  
  
Sophie bit her tongue so she wouldn't mention anything about Shelby. The suspense was killing her. She had so many questions for him…  
  
Sophie: SO Scott…  
  
Peter and Scott both looked at Sophie. She started fidgeting in her chair, not knowing what to say  
  
Sophie: Um, what are your future plans?  
  
Scott fooled around with his fork and looked down at the table  
  
Scott: I'm not sure really  
  
Peter nodded his head understandingly and slightly nudged Sophie under the table  
  
She gave him a little grin, knowing that he didn't want her to mention Shelby to Scott  
  
Peter: Our food should be here any minute  
  
Scott nodded his head and pushed his chair out  
  
Scott: Will you please excuse me  
  
They nodded their heads as they watched Scott walk away  
  
Peter: Don't mention it, ok Soph  
  
Sophie shook her head reluctantly  
  
*I just feel so bad for Shelby* she thought to herself.  
********************************************  
  
They had all ordered and were sitting at the table listening to Ezra's attempt at a joke  
  
Auggie: Nice try EZ.  
  
Ezra gave a disappointed look  
  
David: *sarcastically* It was a good joke Ezzzzra. I looked at your face and cracked up.  
  
Ezra rolled his eyes and looked away  
  
Juliete: I have to go to the restroom, will someone come with me?  
  
Auggie grinned at her  
  
Auggie: Sorry Jules, can't  
  
Juliete gave an embarrassed smile as David whooped and hollered  
  
Juliete: Shelby?  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes and stood up  
  
A big smile crossed Juliete's face  
  
Daisy: *sarcastically* Yeah, Shelby will protect you from the bad guys.  
  
Shelby turned around and smirked at Daisy  
  
Shelby: I don't need to. She just has to use those lungs of hers  
  
Daisy laughed as they walked off  
  
Juliete: Thanks Shelby  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes but looked at Juliete  
  
Shelby: Welcome  
  
Juliete smiled, she knew Shelby was a nice person, but just didn't want to show it to her  
  
Shelby: SO, how's was things with Auggie  
  
Juliete's eyes lit up as a wide smile crossed her face  
  
Juliete: It's great  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes as they walked into the hallway where the bathrooms were  
  
Shelby: Ok Jules, calm down  
  
Juliete added a little bounce to her step…  
  
"Shelby"  
  
They both turned around…  
  
Shelby's eyes widened   
  
Shelby: Scott?  
  
Juliete squealed as loud as ever…  
********************************************************  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW….Maybe 10?  
  
The more reviews the sooner the next chapter is posted…  
  
  
  



End file.
